


Cormorant Likes GILFs

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Multi, Other, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: Ficlets of my tf oc Cormorant bangin all the old men of Transformers. Mostly IDW-focused. Tags update with each new chapter.
Relationships: Kup (Transformers)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Cormorant Likes GILFs

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles denote with character Cormorant is fuckin this time

“AaaaAH FRAG!” Cormorant shouted as he arched, sharp zings of pleasure surging through him from Kup’s spikehead grinding against his ceiling node. The old mech’s fingers stroked along the small propellers on Cormorant’s back as he held the medic close in his lap, bucking teal hips against white and yellow.  
They’d been at this for a while, pink streaks covering both of their thighs and arrays, cooling fans overclocked and beginning to buzz. Kup’s moans were ragged and static-laced, while Cormorant could barely do more than yell and swear. The seaplane clutched Kup’s shoulders desperately, trying to get a full sentence out past the sounds being punched out of him with every movement of the older mech.  
“K-Kup I’m g- I’m gonna-“ Kup smirked with scarred lips, thrusting harder into the other’s valve, and the sounds coming from between them became wetter until Cormorant _screamed_. Pink lubricant squirted from his valve as he overloaded violently, shaking in Kup’s hold.  
His vocalizer spat static for several moments as he came down, until he reset it with a click, and slumped forward with his helm against the old mech’s shoulder. “T-thank you, Kup. I needed that.”  
“Ain’t like it was a hardship kid.” Gently pulling himself off of Kup’s spike, Cormorant sank down on wobbly knees, and licked his lips.  
“Now let _me_ take care of _you_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the title shdhdjsksj thanks for reading!


End file.
